powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 8: The Treasure of Atlantis
is the eighth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Summary A discovery tied to the lost city of Atlantis unleashes a metamorphic monster upon Souta and Natsuki as they watch SGS base. Plot GoGo Marine Diver is underwater and Gaja is above water. Sakura detects a Precious and lifts a rock. She heard Gaja's chanting. The light blinds her. The Precious jumps out of the water and into Gaja's hands. He becomes startled when he sees BoukenRed. Yellow tosses a boulder in his face and the Precious lands in Black's hands. Gaja blasts Black and Black tosses it to Blue. Blue flips and catches it. The four gather and Karths appear. The Boukenger fight the Karths and Pink jumps in and help them. The Karths then all gather around Gaja. Red dons the Acceltector. They use the Drill Head of the Dual Crasher to destroy the Karths around Gaja. Gaja falls. They plan to do the same with Gaja using the Mixer Head. Before they shoot, he asks if they know what they possess. Blue thinks it is Oriharcon, a mystical metal from Atlantis. Gaja calls them idiots, saying its Vril. Gaja can't wait for the Boukenger to pay for their incompetence. Red shoots but unfortunately Gaja teleports down. Black is happy to have it and tries to get it from Blue's hands but it slips and ends up in Yellow's hands. Yellow says Morio will be angry if it is damaged and then tosses it in the air carelessly. Back at SGS, Morio's love for the Precious makes the others giggle. Morio's dream is to prove Atlantis exists. Natsuki opens her candy box and is upset there is only one left. Shouta plays his guitar. Masumi says Morio is strange. Satoru announces free time. Mr. Voice appears and says the place can't abandoned, and that he is going out. The Boukenger loose their stance in Anime-fashion. Voice says someone has to take care of the place. All heads turn to him and he becomes flustered. Shouta volunteers, saying he has stuff to do. Sakura thinks a second person should stay. Masumi thinks they should find out who stays using their usual routine. Meanwhile in Morio's lab, he detects the Precious has a zero hazard level. He tries to open it and it reveals a second one. He opens it to reveal yet another smaller one. The Boukenger play a game where they must come up with a word that has the same letter in the beginning as the letters from the last word. Masumi says Saba (Mackerel), Sakura says Barukan Hou (Vulcan Cannon), and Satoru says Ushi (Cow). But Natsuki looses with Shyokupan (bread). Natsuki is upset because she is hungry. They leave. Morio has completely taken it apart and is surprised it is empty. A little marble-like thing bounces around. The detector says warning, hazard level is 130. Morio goes to the computer when he hears the beeping sound and thinks it is broken. The Vril becomes a pen, identical to the one on the table. Morio types and brushes the pen aside. He goes down to get it and finds a stone pig under the couch. He goes to put it where it belongs but he finds the stone pig is already on the wall unit. He decides to put the extra stone pig next to a plant and it becomes the plant. The leaves from the plant stretch out an surround him. Natsuki laments and then goes to Shouta's computer is surprised she has pictures of her. She gets upset when she discovers there is detailed information on her. Shouta runs to it. She thinks he doesn't trust him. He assures her it has info on everyone, to strategize, but she won't listen. He goes to the elevator and laments that he doesn't feel at ease unless he finds informaiton on his co-workers. He admits this is a bad habit. Sakura, Satoru, and Masumi are walking in the city and Sakura feels bad for Natsuki but Masumi says to stay firm. They split up, Satoru and Sakura both saying they have places to be. Masumi is surprised. Meanwhile, Shouta enters Morio's lab to find he is not there and two chairs. He sits on a chair and it starts bouncing him around. He falls to the ground and the chair rolls out to the elevator. Shouta finds unconscious Morio around the corner. Morio explains Vril attacked him, it wasn't the Oriharcon like they once thought. According to legends from Atlantis, Vril has mysterious power. As he says that, Akashi checks a book (about treasures from Atlantis) in the book store. Masumi enters a guitar store. The book is . He finds a chapter about Vril. Satoru remembers what Gaja said. Meanwhile, Sakura enjoys ice cream in a shop. He picks up a guitar and calls Souta a punk for trying to look cool with his guitar.He tries playing. Back at SGS, Natsuki is exercising on a bike when the elevator opens. She thinks its Shouta so she hides behind the couch. She won't forgive him yet. Shouta goes through the information on the laptop. He walks to Natsuki darkly and starts strangling her. She breaks free and he tries hitting her with the guitar, and completely destroys the guitar. She asks who he is. Morio explains to the real Shouta that the Precious is dangerous and it grows as it gets more information, eventually to replace humanity. The elevator doesn't work, so Shouta seeks to find a way to the main room to save Natsuki. Sakura calls Natsuki to see if she wants something but gets no answer because Vril knocks Natsuki over the railing, knocking her Accellular out of reach. Shouta climbs up some steps and then crawls through a railing and his Accellular falls out. He keeps going up. It is Akashi who is calling. he rushes out of the store, with thoughts (Gaja, the book and dumb Morio) running through his head Vril picks up a chair and aims to hit Natsuki. The real Shouta gets out the elevator in time to block the attack. Shouta kicks him to the wall. Shouta and Natsuki re-acquaint as Vril gets up. Vril then attacks Shouta. The two Shoutas fight as the real one discovers there is no effect in punching Vril. Shouta recoups under the table. He says he copied his moves. Natsuki encourages him by saying no one can mimic him because he is the real one. Shouta gets up with vigor and they fight again. Shouta gives Vril a good kick in his fake face and he starts overloading. It changes to Satoru, Bouken Yellow, Bouken Black, Natsuki, Bouken Pink, Bouken Red, Masumi, and finally Bouken Blue. Morio rushes in with Shouta's Accellular, thinking Vril is him. Vril pushes him aside and runs off. Shouta grabs his Accellular and thanks him and follows the imposter. Morio is perplexed. Shouta follows Vril out of the building and changes into Bouken Blue and meets Vril down outside. They stance around each other. Masumi whistles as he arrives to the building. Sakura meets up with him with a bag of treats for Natsuki. Natsuki runs into them asking for Shouta and Shouta. She passes by Akashi and runs off. He asks the two what is up with her. Sakura tells him what Natsuki said. He picks up that Vril copied Shouta. They all leave. Shouta and Vril fight outside of a building. They leap in the air in streaks and fight up in the air. They both drop down. Shouta is hurt, down on the floor. Vril jumps up at him but Shouta manages to kick him away. Shouta recoups as Natsuki approaches. She asks if he is the real one as the others arrives. Vril comes out from under a waste container, growling. Masumi says he will find the real one and transforms in BoukenBlack. He calls for his SurviBlaster. Akashi calls out for him. Natsuki stands before the two blues, saying he doesn't know who is the real one. Masumi calls out, "Hey former spy!" Both respond and act the same. Black aims it at Shouta, then at Vril and then at... Natsuki. Everyone gasps. Natsuki covers her face and Shouta runs after her and grabs her out of the range of fire. Black shoots the BoukenBlue, who didn't move. It glows blue and splits into two. The two impostors run off. The team check if the real Shouta is okay. Sakura called the move reckless. Akashi tells them to follow and they run off. Shouta stays. He gets an idea and runs off in the opposite direction. Bouken Red, Black, Yellow and Pink shoot at the two BoukenBlues and they split into multiple Bouken Blues. They all aim their SurviBusters at the four. Before they can do anything, Shouta rolls in with the GoGo Mixer. He mows through the gross of impostors. Shouta performs the move Agitation Shoot and cement is released from GoGo Mixer. The multiple BoukenBlues are covered in cement and become stuck. Shouta laughs. Akashi tells him good job. They all glow and become a badly-constructed DaiBouken. Shouta says it must've taken the DaiBouken data from his laptop. Sakura says maybe the information was not complete. The Boukenger call for their five main GoGoVehicles and form DaiBouken. DaiBouken and Vril fight. Vril splits into pieces and seem to be invisible. They regather behind DaiBouken. It shoots DaiBouken from its Vril eyes. DaiBouken falls. Shouta shoots Vril with lasers from GoGo Mixer. Vril falls. Satoru calls for GoGo Drill and they create DaiBouken Drill and Mixer. They shoot Vril with cement and then destroy it with their Drill's Bind Break attack. Later at SGS, the five celebrate with food. Morio is sad they couldn't find Oriharcon. Satoru reassures him. Morio quickly bounces back to high spirits and eats the food. Masumi falls on his butt. Natsuki asks Masumi how he knew Shouta would shield her. She wonders if it could be that they have a close bond. Masumi brushes it off by saying Souta is an idiot. Shouta deletes the data from his computer. Natsuki is happy. Shouta goes to Natsuki and says its their time for a break. Natsuki jumps up saying it's a date. Shouta fulfills her fantasy in saying they will go to the amusement park. Masumi is jealous. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia is evil]] *'Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan': Satoru holds up a plush eagle, Souta holds up a shark hand puppet, and Natsuki holds up a plush panther (specifically, a jaguar), references to the three members of Sun Vulcan. They also use the other meaning for san, the Japanese pronunciation for "Sun" and also the Japanese word for the number three. **Natsuki: **Souta: **Satoru: **All three: The first combination robot, the Sun Vulcan Robo, is mentioned. At the end, Sakura is in front of the controls at the end of this featurette, saying goodbye. *Natsuki started this segment. *Song: "Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (song)"'performed by Akira Kushida and Koorogi '73 *The trio attacking Masumi with the plush toys refers to the main enemy of the Sun Vulcan, Machine Empire Black Magma. Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, *'''Viewership: 6.1% *The game played by the Boukenger to determine the left-behind member is called " " and involves going around in a circle naming words, with the next word always starting with the last syllable of the previous word. Natsuki ended up losing because her word ended with the Japanese syllable "N", which nothing starts with. *None of the episode footage was used in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive . Mecha References *Vril-DaiBouken: A copy of DaiBouken DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Task 5: The Imperial Pearl, Task 6: The Cursed Fog, Task 7: The Salamander's Scale and Task 8: The Treasure of Atlantis. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa